


White House

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy' kink meme prompt lyric:'We can do it in the White House, try'na make 'em turn the lights out'





	White House

David almost jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket, which made Brooke turn and touch his arm in concern. He smiled weakly at her, shifting away from her so he could look at his new text message without her seeing. It was probably a little rude of him, since he was supposed to be paying attention to the event planner and all of the places he was going to have to go in the next month, and who was going to be there, and what he was going to have to wear and say and who to meet, but... it was Cook. And Cook made all his job stress melt away, even though, whatever, Cook was kind of a part of his job. Sort of. Besides everyone would understand if he had to step away to answer a text from the President's son, after all. He wasn't really slacking off, um, right? (It's slightly worrying how he's trying to justify his own behavior now - he never used to that before meeting Cook. But he never did a lot of things before Cook and, well, things are different now.) 

**DCook:** _"Hey do you know what the hot new thing young people are doing these days?"_

David sighed. Cook always did this, always text him random, useless things all through the day, for no apparent reason. (They're friends, or at least Cook says they're friends, David isn't really sure what to make of their relationship.) He quickly taps out a response - _'I have no idea'_ and tries to pay attention to the staff meeting, tugging his vest straight and correcting his posture. His phone buzzes.

**DCook:** _"It's sexting. Like, phone sex and cybersex combined."_

David blushed. Cook was a really good guy, even if he was rather unshaven for the son of the President, and even if he did have a few more tattoos than the other politician's children, and he did sort of, um, talk about sex a lot. David wasn't _blind_ okay, he knew that Cook was attractive. Every newspaper and magazine was calling him the Bachelor of the Year or something because he was young, handsome, rich, charming and just this side of dangerous. The messy hair, the colorful tattoos, the weird necklaces, but still a polite, well-mannered, well-educated politician's (specifically the _President's_ ) son. A real catch. His phone buzzed before he could respond (which he wasn't going to anyway, Cook was being weird and he was in a _meeting_ for goodness sakes) - he braved a look.

**DCook:** _"You probably don't even know how that would work."_

David didn't know how sexting to would work. It sounded awkward. His phone kept buzzing. 

**DCook:** _"I know how I would do it. Archie, have you ever wanted to have sex in the White House?"_

David colored immediately - Brooke gave him a funny look. He quickly sent off a reply - _'no, not really'_ and prayed that Cook would drop the subject. 

**DCook:** _"You're lying. I've never done it you know. Had sex in here."_

David doesn't care, doesn't care, doesn't care. (He kept repeating that over and over in his head, trying to make it true.) 

**DCook:** _"You would like it, I think. You always associate this place with suits and stuffiness and work, but you also think of me, don't you? I think it'd be fun to peel you out of those suits and press you up one of the really heavy, expensive door. Somewhere anyone could come in. And you'd have to be quiet, but I bet I could make you scream. You're always so controlled - I want to see you out of control."_

David shook a little - his knees felt weak, and his head felt woozy. It was suddenly too hot in the room. His fingers trembled as he tapped out a response. _'what r u donig'_ as his fingers slipped and skipped key letters. _'cookk stop it'_ he sent. 

**DCook:** _"I'm sexting."_

And then:   
**DCook:** _"I think you should come to my room right now."_

David couldn't help but comply. 

He made some excuse to Brooke - he wasn't feeling well he said, and she believed him. ("Oh you do look flushed, honey, go ahead.") He escaped as fast as possible, ignoring the elevator to hurry up the stairs to where Cook's bedroom was. He hesitated only for a moment before knocking.

Cook opened the door and dragged him in, his mouth on David's in a heartbeat, and the slide of his stubble wasn't as rough as David had ever imagined it being. (Which, of course, led to him to realize he had imagined this before, he wanted this before Cook started in on the whole, whatever, sexting, and, oh, oh, that was tongue, that was Cook's _tongue_ in his mouth!) David grabbed onto Cook's biceps for balance, gasping as the older man pulled off and looked at him. 

"You want this, please, tell me you want this. You wouldn't have come if you didn't want this." Cook was saying, his eyes wide and round and serious, and his voice was weirdly husky. 

"Oh, um, I - _yes_ ," He said, stuttering, and Cook grinned and leaned in, pressing his face against David's neck.

"Thank god, because I've wanted you for like, _ever_ , but I could never tell if you were into me or not." Cook's hand came up and gripped David's tie, tugging gently. "God you look hot in suits. Do you know how many bad, bad thoughts I've had in the last seven months? I want to fuck the living daylights out of you." David's head swum and all he could think was 'yes please!', so he clung and kissed Cook desperately. Cook responded eagerly, one hand pushed into David's hair, holding him close, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"I want to do everything to you," Cook whispered huskily, licking at David's lips playfully. "I want to suck you until you scream, I want to come all over your body, I want to put a ring of hickies on your neck, just below your collar, so that every time you button up your pretty pressed white shirts you touch them and you know," Cook nipped at his ear, and David shivered helplessly, "that you belong to me." 

"Anything," David breathed, and started working on Cook's belt, helpless to his own desires, dropping to his knees and nuzzling at Cook's crotch.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Cook said, putting his hands on David's head and tilting his chin down to watch through hooded eyes. David glanced up at him and smiled shakily, then drew Cook's cock out of his pants and sucked it down eagerly, tonguing underneath the head and fisting his hand around the base. Cook groaned, long and low and shoved his hips forward a little, forcing David to take more. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, his eyelids fluttering a little as he realized how much he'd wanted this from the first meeting, when just shaking David Cook's hand had made him feel hot and weird all over. It wasn't the first time he'd sucked cock, but he wasn't sure he'd ever wanted it so badly.

"Archie, Archie," Cook was the only one who called him that. "Archie, come on, no, wait, shit," and Cook was pulling him off, why was he pulling him off? "Get on the bed," the man said, stripping off his shirt. "Get naked, and get on the bed." 

David hurried to obey, unashamed but shy as Cook stared as he revealed more and more flesh. He blushed a little and scooted back on the bed, his heart hammering as he stared in return at a fully naked Cook. Cook climbed on top of him and ground their hips together, kissing David slowly, fucking his mouth his warm, wet, talented tongue. Cook pulled away, panting and grinning. He winked at David and then rearranged himself so they were in the sixty nine position. David moaned as Cook's mouth descended on his erection, but it was hard to ignore Cook's cock in his face so he opened up and sucked the tip in, making encouraging noises as Cook thrust his hips down. David reached up and put his hands on Cook's ass the same time Cook pressed a finger against his perineum. David squeaked and swallowed around the dick shoved halfway down his throat, and suddenly Cook was pulling off, gasping and coming hard. David moaned and swallowed, or tried to, but most of it pooled in his mouth and leaked down his chin. He turned his face away, gasping for breath as the last few spurts of come hit his neck and chest.

"Christ," Cook muttered, sliding his fingers down from behind David's balls to press against his entrance. "Christ, okay, okay, come on," and then David's world was white, white, white, as Cook sucked him hard and fast, sinking his finger into his ass and pressing just right, oh oh, and he was coming, the world spinning as he gasped for breath.

Later, sprawled against each other (trying to rest up for another round, Cook had teased, kissing David's nose), David had smiled and touched Cook's chest. "So how was sex in the White House," he asked, "was it everything you imagined?" 

Cook grinned. "Even better."


End file.
